Reverse Trouble
by Yukilisagodtier1
Summary: Parece que esta vez Diana se equivoco al tratar de ayudar a Akko con una investigación y las teletransporto a un lugar desconocido pero a la vez bastante familiar. como saldrán de esta? quien sabe, averígualo en una nueva historia altamente gay.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal en Luna Nova pero esta, era algo diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados. En el dormitorio del equipo azul aún nadie se despertaba y eso teniendo en cuenta que solo faltaban veinte minutos para la primera clase, en cambio en otra parte del campus para ser exactos en la biblioteca había una conocida morena de origen japonés garabateando furiosamente en varias hojas de papel a la vez mientras leía diversos libros. Parecía claramente agotada casi como si no hubiera dormido en todo el día, pero aún asi se podía notar en sus ojos que lo que estaba haciendo era de vida o muerte para ella, asi que a pesar del cansancio seguía trabajando.

Diana finalmente se levanto, aun preparándose lentamente aunque faltaran solo diez minutos para las clases, porque al final de cuentas a quien le importan las clases teóricas como las que tenia ahora sobre historia de la magia, nada de esas cosas te servirán en el futuro, lo más importante para una bruja es saber cómo hacer lo hechizos y que salgan bien. No como murió tal personaje histórico.

Barbara y Hannah estaban al igual que su líder preparándose lentamente y sorprendentemente ninguna había empezado con una de sus habituales peleas matutinas, que generalmente eran por puras estupideces. Diana estaba agradecida por esto, no estaba de muy buen humor para separar a esas dos fieras tan temprano.

Finalmente el equipo azul salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a su respectiva aula. Donde ya llegaban tarde a la clase, pero no estaban muy consternadas por eso. La profesora Chariot siempre es muy amable y no le importa que algunas personas lleguen tarde especialmente si es la primera clase de la mañana que siempre cuesta más, llegar a tiempo debido a la somnolencia que tanto destaca un lunes.

Al ingresar al aula Diana se dio cuenta al instante. De la ausencia de una de sus mejores amigas o como le gusta a ella decirle futura esposa, esto era algo muy raro ya que Akko siempre era la primera en llegar a todas las clases.

Hay una primera vez para todo pensó para tranquilizarse, algo que no sirvió de mucho ya que Akko nunca llego a la clase y nunca en todo el año que había estado en Luna Nova, había visto tal cosa, lo peor de todo es que se sintió mucho el cambio en la sala de clases, ya que casi nadie respondía las preguntas de la profesora ese siempre había sido el trabajo de Akko.

Diana no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más con la duda y se acerco al incompleto equipo rojo que ya se estaba preparando para la siguiente clase.

"Disculpen ¿dónde está Akko?"

"Hola a ti también señorita Cavendish, también he tenido un buen día gracias por preguntar" dijo sarcásticamente Lotte mientras se iba rápidamente, echando humos.

"Discúlpala esta de mal humor. Y respondiendo tu pregunta anterior al parecer Akko tomo un permiso especial hoy y no vendrá a ninguna clase. Está haciendo una investigación de suma importancia en la biblioteca" explico dulcemente Sucy mientras ordenaba de manera lenta sus cosas, todo lo contrario a su temperamental compañera de equipo pelirroja.

"Oh ¿Y cómo va?" pregunto genuinamente interesada no porque le importara la investigación, si no porque si iba bien, vería a Akko pronto.

"Realmente no lo sé, está en su modo como a ti te gusta decirle nerd asi que está bastante concentrada, no sé si sea pertinente molestarla"

"Oh ya veo…bueno muchas gracias Sucy ten un buen día" se despidió Diana mientras salía rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeras de equipo. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al saber que no vería a Akko en todo el día, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, sabía que esas investigaciones eran muy importantes para la morena por lo tanto también eran importantes para ella.

El día paso lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de la morena. Aunque para Diana es como si el día hubiera sido lo más eterno del mundo. Por lo menos en el almuerzo estuvo bastante entretenida hablando con Amanda y con su mejor amigo Andrew por teléfono, antes de que la profesora Finnelan viniera y se lo quitara alegando que esos artefactos no pueden estar en Luna Nova por que afectan a la tradición y mil excusas más. Dios realmente odia a Finnelan, no entendía como era la profesora favorita de Akko.

Por otra parte una morena estaba extasiada, estaba tan cerca de tener el hechizo listo, solo faltaba la parte más importante, como volver. Lamentablemente solo se quedo hasta la mitad ya que el cansancio de estar casi dos días sin dormir la llevo repentinamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Desmayándose sobre sus apuntes y con una hoja en su mano que tenia escrito algo bastante peculiar.

...

Diana se giro muchas veces inquieta en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que el toque de queda ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Lo peor es que sabía perfectamente la razón por la que no podía dormir, la cual tenía nombre y apellido. Aunque no era directamente culpa de la morena. La rubia no controlaba a su corazón. Y de verdad no podía dormir sin verla al menos una vez en todo el día.

Finalmente Diana suspiro. Y decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental seria ir a la maldita biblioteca, conociendo como era de extremista Akko ella seguiría ahí trabajando. Y bueno romper el toque de queda tampoco es que le importe mucho. Menos si es por su japonesa favorita.

Sigilosamente y evitando a todos los patrulleros Diana llego a su destino, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la biblioteca y reprimió un chillido al ver a Akko durmiendo como un bebe encima de sus apuntes. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que la imagen le trajo y quien podía culparla, Akko cuando estaba despierta generalmente tenía una mirada seria y estoica. En cambio ahora se veía totalmente relajada y adorable, Diana estaba muy tentada en sacarle una foto con su celular, hasta que recordó de lo sucedido en el almuerzo, maldiciendo nuevamente a Finnelan. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la morena dormida.

Al acercarse más se percato de el papel que tenia Akko en la mano y de su titulo tan llamativo.

"El hechizo definitivo" murmuro para sí misma Diana, definitivamente Akko podía ser dramática cuando quería. Por lo que podía entender de la hoja. Que no era mucho ya que estaba escrito en glifos lunares, el hechizo trataba de algo relacionado con la astronomía ya que las palabras que mas sobresalían eran universo, seguramente era solo una proyección del universo. Pensó la rubia de manera inocente.

Parece que Akko sintió su presencia ya que empezó a despertarse y se alarmo un poco al ver que lo que Diana tenía en la mano.

Diana se dio cuenta de su mirada preocupada y solo le sonrió de una manera astuta.

"Agradéceme más tarde" dijo mientras sacaba su varita rápidamente y pronunciaba el hechizo que estaba escrito en la hoja.

"No Diana, espera" empezó Akko pero fue interrumpida por una gran bola de luz blanca que la cegó tanto a ella como a Diana.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos las dos recuperaron la conciencia al parecer estaban en una especie de bosque que las dos conocían muy bien pero de alguna manera tenía un aura completamente inconmensurable.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto finalmente Diana algo impresionada al ver la misma Luna Nova de siempre, solamente que ahora era de día y sentía que algo era diferente a lo normal.

"Estamos en un universo alternativo" respondió la japonesa de una manera casual seguramente tratando de ocultar su creciente pánico.

Diana se quedo callada un buen rato, Akko supuso que estaba procesando la información nueva. No la podía juzgar era algo muy impactante para cualquier persona saber que estaban en otro universo. Pasados unos minutos de supuesta reflexión Diana hablo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Akko solo pudo golpearse la frente y soltar un muy largo suspiro, este será un día muy largo.

NOTA1: Voy a terminar este fic pero antes editare todos los capítulos que tienen. Seguramente lo terminare hoy o mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow espera un momento. Estás diciendo ¿Qué estamos en otro universo?" pregunto Diana sin aún poder creérselo del todo.

"Como ya te he repetido cinco veces contando esta, estamos en otro universo, uno completamente diferente al nuestro. Si mis cálculos son correctos este es el universo reverso, pero no puedo estar cien por ciento segura de eso, es una simple hipótesis" hablo Akko mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de una manera intelectual.

La principal razón por la cual Diana no entendía nada era precisamente por esos malditos lentes. Bueno en realidad para ser justos siempre se distraía cuando Akko hablaba, estaba demasiado enamorada de ella para escucharla. Y solo podía mirarla embobada.

"Ohhh ya veo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Y cómo volvemos?" pregunto finalmente Diana despreocupadamente. A fin de cuentas es Akko, ella sabe todo.

"No sé" respondió Akko claramente algo asustada por no saber algo.

"Como que no sabes, tu sabes todo Akko deja de jugar" exclamo Diana ahora entrando un poco en pánico. Pero solo un poco, al final de cuentas aunque Akko no lo supiera ahora seguramente encontraría una forma de volver, es Akko de quien estamos hablando, la persona más inteligente de Luna Nova.

"Bueno si no hubieras hecho un hechizo de forma tan irresponsable no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar y hablando de eso ¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?" pregunto Akko claramente sospechando que algo no andaba bien, Diana jamás iría a la biblioteca por cuenta propia, si no fuera por un castigo.

"Y-yo solo fui a buscar algo" Diana no podía decirle que la fue a ver, sonaría muy desesperada y no sería su estilo.

"¿A la biblioteca? ¿Tú? que yo sepa tu nunca vas ahí, te he escuchado decir textualmente muchas veces que es un lugar lleno de libros polvorientos y inútiles"

"Sí ¿Algún problema? a veces la gente simplemente cambia de opinión" dijo Diana mientras se cruzaba de brazos para una forma de mostrar que estaba a la defensiva.

Akko solo suspiro irritada, había cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que discutir por cosas que ya pasaron.

"Da igual, tenemos que quedarnos aquí, yo puedo ver si puedo formular un hechizo para contrarrestar al otro y asi poder salir de este universo".

Diana estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con Akko por primera vez en toda su relación.

Pero fue interrumpida cuando se escucho un grito de una voz bastante familiar pero con un tono de voz que muy rara vez usaba.

"¡VIERON ESO CHICAS, LES DIJE QUE PODRIA VOLAR POR MAS DE DOS MINUTOS!" Akko estaba en su escoba claramente eufórica mientras las chicas se encogían de vergüenza por su ruidosa amiga. Exceptuando a Amanda que parecía más orgullosa que nada.

Diana rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver de dónde venía esa voz. Y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un grupo de chicas que se veían bastante familiares, al parecer estaban almorzando en el patio y se veían bastante felices.

"A-akko acaso no son ellas…" apuntando hacia el particular grupo de nueve.

"Sí, lo son, al parecer son nuestras amigas de un universo alterno y bueno parece que igual estamos nosotras" decía mientras se fijaba en cada una de las integrantes del grupo, quedándose más tiempo mirando a su propia versión era algo muy surrealista pero sinceramente le han pasado cosas más raras.

"¡Oh dios! esto es simplemente genial, vayamos a saludar, probablemente serán igual de geniales que las de nuestro universo" dijo inocentemente Diana.

"¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Tienes ideas de cuantos problemas podría causar eso? Cuantas paradojas extrañas, las hipótesis son demasiadas arriesgadas para ir" Akko estaba tan absorta en sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta como Diana se escabullía sigilosamente hacia la salida del bosque para llamar la atención del grupo.

"Diana no te atrevas a dar ni un paso más hablo totalmente enserio"

"Oh vamos Akko ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Porque siempre eres tan aguafiestas" en la última parte no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con desdén.

"No soy aguafiestas se llama tener sentido común, ahora por favor quédate quieta mientras yo trato de hacer una fórmula que nos saque de aquí "dijo o mejor dicho ordeno Akko con la voz más intimidante que pudo hacer, aunque no servía de mucho y menos contra Diana que encontraba a Akko adorable siempre.

"Tú y yo sabemos que te molestare tanto que te aburrirás y terminaras cediendo siempre lo haces" dijo Diana con una sonrisa segura y algo petulante en su rostro.

"Esta vez no lo hare" dijo con poca confianza Akko. Para su pesar Diana tenía razón, era muy propensa a caer en las burlas de manera muy sencilla. Aunque jamás admitirá tal cosa en voz alta tenía una reputación que mantener.

"Como digas futura esposa" empezó Diana, sabiendo que Akko nunca se callaría ante ese apodo.

"Puedes parar de decirme asi es vergonzoso" la morena como siempre no pudo evitar responde mientras se sonrojaba.

"Podría cambiar la palabra futura por simplemente esposa ¿No te parece eso un buen trato?" siguió con sus bromas coquetas la heredera, sabiendo que eso causaría una reacción de la japonesa.

"Oh dios mio, puedes parar" dijo Akko evitando por poco tartamudear. Realmente era muy débil ante este tipo de burlas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

"Vamos no te hagas la difícil, se que te gusta que te coquetee, te estás sonrojando y todo casi como si quisieras que lo haga más a menudo"

"Si lo hago o no, no es tu problema" trato de defenderse Akko a pesar de lo inútil que era.

"Oh cariño no lo negaste" dijo Diana tratando de poner su voz más melosa al momento de decir cariño.

"D-deja de decirme cariño" aunque le afectara a su orgullo la morena no pudo evitar el tartamudeo esta vez.

"Ya sabes la solución a eso cosita linda, vayamos a hablarles ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar'?" insistió Diana. Sabiendo que el límite de su mejor amiga estaba cerca.

"Podría darte una lista de literal de centenares de cosas malas que podrían pasar si hacemos tal cosa "

"Vamos Akko por favor" esta vez Diana no se contuvo y saco su arma mortal también conocida como ojos de cachorro, Akko jamás había dicho que no ante eso y dudaba que iba a empezar ahora.

"Ahg no puedo creer esto, está bien pero usaras un hechizo de invisibilidad en nosotras y podremos ir a echar un vistazo y para que quede claro solo estoy accediendo debido a que podre tomar notas del comportamiento de las personas de este universo y me podría ayudar en alguna futura investigación" se resigno la morena, a quien engañaba no podría decirle que no a esa cara.

"Ves nunca puedes contra mis encantos cariño, ahora ven aquí" se burlo Diana mientras levantaba su brazo como invitando a Akko a ponerse en ese espacio.

"Q-que por qué tenemos que estar abrazadas" Akko realmente estaba muy roja, era realmente un desastre, especialmente con esta chica que siempre jugaba con ella, sabiendo que su mayor debilidad eran esta clase de cosas.

"Bueno obviamente porque si estas muy lejos me cansare más rápido. Y vamos ¿No quieres que me canse verdad?" Pregunto burlonamente Diana mientras hacia un puchero.

"E-está bien pero no es porque me importes o algo. Solo lo hago porque puede ser riesgoso en un futuro si no estás en optimas condiciones"

Ante la excusas Diana no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa muy grande, realmente encontraba tan linda a Akko cuando se ponía modo orgullosa, aunque sabía que esa era su manera peculiar de preocuparse por ella.

"Ajá como digas mi amor" sonrió astutamente. No podía creer que Akko se haya creído esa mentira, bueno al parecer el genio de Luna Nova no puede pensar bien cuando está nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Diana no duro mucho ya que Akko rápidamente se dirigió a su lado. Y pareciera que la cabeza de la heredera en ese mismo instante hizo una especie de cortocircuito. La rubia si era sincera no esperaba que la morena de verdad se abrazara a ella de esa manera.

Un silencio bastante incomodo se instalo en ambas adolecentes.

"Y vamos a ir o que" soltó finalmente Akko ya superando el nerviosismo inicial del contacto físico.

"S-si claro solo estaba… ya sabes repasando el hechizo mentalmente para asegurarme. Y esas cosas. Ya sabes cosas de prodigio…bueno no quiero decir que tu no seas un prodigio a tu manera pero ya sabes" divago nerviosamente Diana mientras se sonrojaba y evitaba mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

"¿Que paso cariño? ¿Acaso ahora te pusiste nerviosa?" se burlo Akko dándole una sonrisa divertida.

"¿A-acabas de coquetear conmigo?" pregunto mientras se giraba hacia Akko dándole una mirada claramente sorprendida.

"Tal vez…" parece que Akko se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que se sonrojo y giro la cabeza rápidamente para no tener que ver a la rubia.

"Wow Akko no vallas tan rápido que me dejas atrás" rápidamente Diana se recupero y trato de invertir la situación a su favor.

"C-callate ya. Y solo has el hechizo" trato de intimidar Akko fallando miserablemente, como siempre.

"Auch había olvidado que hasta las rosas más bellas tenían espinas"

Ante eso Akko solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco con clara exasperación y mirar a la rubia fijamente para que entendiera el mensaje sin necesidad de hablarle, Diana solo le sonrió cuando entendió.

"A la orden mi señora" dijo Diana mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sin darse cuenta de cómo afectaba eso a Akko.

Después de un movimiento rápido de varita las dos chicas desaparecieron del bosque o bueno aparentemente, esto sin darse cuenta que había algo o alguien que las veía desde lejos.

NOTA: Editado help


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: DianaR es diana de la dimensión "normal" y lo mismo con AkkoR eso y porque si bueno porque se supone que esto está narrado como si la Diana tonta y la Akko inteligente fueran de su propia dimensión. Y…me explique horrible, en conclusión asi se llamaran la Diana y la Akko del anime o al menos cuando estén cerca y no se entienda quien es quien.**

"Espera un momento… ¿Somos realmente invisibles?" dijo Akko repentinamente nerviosa. Ya que cada vez se acercaban más a sus versiones alternas.

"Claro que sí, soy la mejor alumna de Luna Nova, como no podría hacer un hechizo tan simple, como el de invisibilidad" presumió con plena confianza la rubia. Como siempre.

"Corrección eres la mejor bruja, no la mejor alumna" la morena no pudo evitar irritarse un poco ante su actitud petulante.

"Como digas señorita genio, y no hables que es solo un hechizo de invisibilidad si hablamos nos van a escuchar" ordeno Diana de manera juguetona. Realmente disfrutaba poder sermonear a Akko al menos por una vez.

Akko prefirió callarse y simplemente caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas. Sin darse cuenta de cómo su nerviosismo se filtraba en su exterior. Se apego más al brazo de Diana por inercia. Lamentablemente la heredera si se percato y empezó a ponerse demasiado nerviosa, estaba a punto de empezar a divagar, pero fue interrumpida por una voz bastante extraña pero familiar.

"Akko por amor de dios baja de ahí, te harás daño"

Las dos chicas se congelaron al instante.

Para Diana era muy irreal escucharse a sí misma hablar de esa manera tan extraña además ¿Por qué tenía su acento británico tan marcado? Y por que sonaba preocupada pero a la vez como si no quisiera parecer preocupada. Ella nunca seria asi, si está preocupada por algo simplemente lo dice. Ahora que se acordaba Akko le había mencionado que estaban en una especie de universo reverso.

Por otra parte Akko se sonrojo era casi como si se estuviera viendo a sí misma en el cuerpo de Diana ¿Acaso eso era en verdad el universo reverso? ¿Un universo donde los roles simplemente se invertían? Si esto es asi entonces ¿Qué pasaría con Chariot? ¿La vara brillante existía aquí? ¿Acaso el gran triskelion aquí ya esta liberado?¿Lucharon contra un dragón?

Akko empezó a temblar de la emoción, amaba saber cosas nuevas y especialmente poder experimentarlas de primera mano como ahora.

Diana se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, realmente esta chica seria su perdición.

"Oye si quieres puedes sacar tu libreta para tomar notas" le susurro Diana para que no pudieran escuchar las otras ya que estaban casi al lado.

La morena solo parpadeo sorprendida, acaso Diana podía leerle la mente. Bueno con lo poderosa que era la bruja no le sorprendería que pudiera hacer cosas asi, mejor le preguntaría en otro momento sobre esa extraña habilidad. Y como afecta la intimidad de las personas de manera negativa, por esta vez lo dejara pasar.

Akko saco lo mas silenciosamente que pudo su libreta donde contenía toda la información que sabía. Claramente la libreta era mágica porque ninguna libreta seria lo suficientemente grande para tener tanta información, asi que Akko solo tenía que decir un tema y la libreta solo mostraría ese tema en particular. En realidad era algo muy útil cuando eres tan cerebrito como la japonesa.

Las nueve chicas seguían haciendo de las suyas sin percatarse que estaban siendo observadas, aunque diciéndolo asi suena bastante espeluznante.

"Sabes Amanda te apuesto un tarta a que no puedes dar diez vueltas en menos de quince segundos"

"Puff, bueno Akko acabas de perder una tarta y que sea de manzana por favor" dijo despreocupadamente Amanda mientras se elevaba rápidamente en su escoba y hacia diez vueltas en exactamente diez segundos quedando con cinco segundos de sobra.

"Wow" no pudo evitar soltar Diana, era realmente sorprendente nunca había visto a alguien ser tan bueno con la escoba lo más cercano que había visto era a Hannah pero ella generalmente se controlaba bastante ante las apuestas y no era tan rápida con la escoba.

"Impresionante" murmuro para si misma Akko, había calculado mal, suponía que Amanda tendría una personalidad parecida a Lotte. Pero al parecer es un poco más complicado que eso por lo poco que había visto Amanda le recordaba mas a Hannah.

"_O_'_Neill_por muy impresionante que sea ganar una tarta me gustaría que te abstuvieras de hacer algo tan riesgoso como ir a esa velocidad, podrías fácilmente romperte el cuello"

Diana hizo una clara mueca de disgusto, el tono de voz usado por su versión alterna le recordaba demasiado a los desagradables aristócratas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida ¿Realmente era asi en este universo? ¿Era alguien desagradable que miraba en menos a la gente por su origen o por sus formas de vivir?

"Cálmate un poco Cavendish se que te preocupas por mi pero para que te tranquilices soy la mejor corredora de escobas de Luna Nova" indico Amanda mientras se señalaba a si misma, con claros aires de grandeza.

"Oh enserio entonces ¿Por qué no ganaste la carrera de relevos?" dijo Diana claramente queriendo provocar a la estadounidense.

"Eso solo fue mala suerte, si quieres podemos comprobar ahora quien es la mejor o acaso tienes miedo" respondió Amanda, mientras se acercaba a la heredera de manera supuestamente intimidante.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que humillarte" exclamo Diana de manera calmada mientras tomaba de su taza de té.

Parece que eso si provoco a Amanda quien se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hacia la rubia y parecía que iba a arremeter de una manera física. Pero fue interrumpida por una morena bastante nerviosa.

"Oh vamos chicas, eso fue hace tiempo, no importa quién sea mejor lo realmente importante es que todas somos amigas ahora"

Las dos chicas en cuestión solo se fulminaron con la mirada por unos tortuosos minutos y continuaron con lo suyo. AkkoR soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, realmente no le gustaban los conflictos y menos cuando era entre sus amigas.

Después de ver el intercambio la morena con gafas quedo claramente muy confundida. En cambio la rubia que la acompañada parecía más interesada en otras dos chicas que estaban un poco más alejadas del grupo.

Espera ahora estoy más confundida ahora ¿Entonces la Akko de aquí es como una equivalente a la Sucy de mi universo? ¿Pero porque es hiperactiva como Diana? ¿Acaso en este universo es una especie de mezcla de personalidades o son todas personas individuales? ¿Y no simples cambios de roles a la inversa? Maldita sea me gustaría poder preguntarles directamente para saciar mis dudas pero sabía que era algo demasiado arriesgado tengo que limitarme a observar en silencio y no a preguntar.

Akko no se dio cuenta que Diana ya no estaba a su lado y estaba de manera silenciosa. Acercándose a Lotte y Barbara que estaban leyendo un libro el cual Diana quería saber el titulo.

Cualquier cosa que pueda mantener a esas dos sin querer matarse cada cinco segundos vale la pena el riesgo.

Lamentablemente como era de esperar Diana era tan sigilosa como un mamut. Asi que sin darse cuenta que en su camino había una pequeña mecánica alemana pasó lo inevitable.

Un gran estruendo se escucho seguramente por todo el patio pero solo sorprendió de sobre manera a las nueve brujas que estaban al lado de dónde provino el estruendo.

"Mierda eso dolió" grito Diana sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

Akko solo pudo golpearse la frente con fuerza, sabía que algo asi sucedería, estaba pensando seriamente en comprarle una correa a Diana para que no hiciera desastres a cada lugar que van.

Parece que la primera de salir del estupor inicial fue la tímida pelirroja.

"¿Q-que fue eso? ¿Acaso hay un fantasma? ¿Y por que sonaba como Diana?" dijo nerviosamente Lotte después de recuperarse de la conmoción.

"Dudo que sea un fantasma…...en realidad me arriesgaría a afirmar que es alguien con un hechizo de invisibilidad" indico Diana mientras sacaba su varita para revelar al intruso.

Lo cual para la sorpresa de todo no funciono.

Diana solo frunció el ceño claramente confundida, era imposible que el contra hechizo no hubiera funcionado eso significa que la persona que está usando el hechizo de invisibilidad se resistió. Ese pensamiento no ayudo al ceño de Diana ya que si eso era cierto, eso solo significaba que la persona tenía que ser igual o más poderosa que ella.

"Muéstrate o atiéndete a las consecuencias" amenazo la británica aunque era una amenaza bastante vacía. Ya que estaba un poco asustada con la posibilidad que sea alguien malvado posiblemente más poderoso que ella. Las este espiando.

Akko se acerco rápidamente al lado de Diana y le susurro, claramente ansiosa.

"Tenemos que irnos"

"Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos. Por lo poco que he visto sé perfectamente que mi yo de aquí no se quedara tranquila hasta que nos revelemos. y más ahora que luche en contra de su contra hechizo" susurro de vuelta claramente cansada la rubia, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar de esa manera con los hechizos.

La morena no lo quería admitir en voz alta pero Diana tenía razón, ella había llego a la misma conclusión. Solo pudo suspirar y rezar para que estas personas no se asustaran con el tema de universos alternativos.

"Está bien tu ganas. Pero realmente no sé cómo decirlo de una manera suave y comprensiva para que no se alteren o sorprendan de mas"

Como siempre la japonesa no se dio cuenta de que Diana ya estaba haciendo algo.

La rubia se dejo guiar por su instinto y eso lo más sensato a su parecer, desactivo el hechizo revelando asi a las dos viajeras y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Hola somos de un universo alternativo"

El suspiro que soltó Akko seguramente se pudo escuchar por todo el campus de lo fuerte y irritado que sonó.

NOTA: Editado dab.


End file.
